leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Stevens
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lucy Stevens |jname=ルーシー |tmname=Lucy |slogan=no |image=PDP Lucy Stevens.jpg |size=250px |caption=Lucy and Psyduck |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Blonde |hometown=Ryme City |region=Unknown |anime=no |epname=POKÉMON Detective Pikachu |actor= |java=Rina Kawaei }} Lucy Stevens (Japanese: ルーシー Lucy) is one of the main characters of . She is a junior reporter who is accompanied by a . Lucy is portrayed by . History Lucy worked as a fluff columnist at CMN television headquarters. Unsatisfied with her menial job, she always sought out bigger stories, but to no avail. Suspicious of detective Harry Goodman's announced death in a car crash outside of Ryme City, Lucy and her stumbled across his son Tim and demanded information from him. Tim, who had an estranged relationship with his father since childhood, didn't comply. Despite having minimal evidence, Lucy theorized Harry's death was arranged by Roger Clifford, only to be dismissed. Tim, along with a talking, amnesiac, deerstalker-clad named , eventually approached Lucy for assistance. Lucy, Psyduck, Tim, and Detective Pikachu infiltrated the PCL research facility and learned that scientists were experimenting on a , who had been recaptured after escaping 20 years earlier, and apparently hired Harry to aid them. The group was then chased out of the lab by several and escaped into a field of colossal , during which Detective Pikachu was injured. Lucy and Psyduck stayed behind while Tim and Detective Pikachu were lured into the forest by so Mewtwo could heal Detective Pikachu's injuries. Before it could reveal its true motives, Mewtwo was captured by Howard Clifford's , disguised as his son Roger Clifford. After Detective Pikachu left Tim, believing he had betrayed Harry to the vengeful Legendary Pokémon, Tim regrouped with Lucy and they returned to the city. While Tim reported his discoveries to Howard, Lucy impersonated a reporter to inform the mayor of the situation with the R substance, but she was dismissed. Meanwhile, Howard, revealed to be the actual mastermind behind the events, betrayed Tim and transferred his consciousness into Mewtwo, using the R substance to fuse the consciousness of people into their Pokémon, claiming it was the best way for people to evolve. Despite her attempts to warn the public to not have their Pokémon breath the gas, Lucy fell victim to Howard's control and fused with Psyduck. Tim, Detective Pikachu, and the real Roger worked together to subdue Ms. Norman and break Howard's control over Mewtwo. Mewtwo, grateful for its rescue, returned the citizens and their Pokémon to normal while Howard was arrested. Roger realized Lucy's theories were correct and hired her as a genuine reporter, with her first assignment being to cover the full extent of Howard's plot. Character Pokémon This listing is of Lucy's known in the : On hand was Lucy's primary Pokémon, and is often seen outside of its Poké Ball. It is constantly seen with headaches, which causes Lucy to try and keep it calm. Psyduck was first seen spying on Tim Goodman when he arrived at his father's apartment. Psyduck was next seen beside Lucy when she first met Tim. Later, when Tim went to CMN, Psyduck was seen in Lucy's "office". It accompanied its Trainer to Howard Clifford's secret lab. During the celebrations in Ryme City, Psyduck merged with its Trainer when the R substance was released in the city.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=飯豊まりえ Marie Iitoyo |pl=Katarzyna Kanabus |es_eu=Vera Bosch }} Names |bordercolor= |pl=Lucy Stevens |es=Lucy Stevens |sv=Lucy Stevens |th=ลูซี่ }} Category:Detective Pikachu characters de:Lucy Stevens es:Lucy Stevens zh:露西·史蒂文斯